


Will you ever forgive me ?

by Fan_Of_Steel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Of_Steel/pseuds/Fan_Of_Steel
Summary: Four month after their fight (05x07), Lena has decided to help Lex and now they'll finish soon their project.Kara, on her side, gets kidnapped by someone familiar to her.Will Kara save Lena from her dark path ? Will Lena ever forgive Kara before it's too late ?PS: It's my first fan-fic and english isn't my first language. So if I do any mistake or if you have thinks to say about this fan-fic, please tell me :).
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. It's a great day !

"I killed my brother for you - for our friends ! Don't you understand what you've done !"   
That what Kara thought for about four month. It's broken her much more then the time when she had to send Mon-El in space. She got so much colder after this fight.

Now, she's flying, like usual, she just finished her duty as Supergirl. Yet, she still has an article to finish. It was about the sudden changes at L-Corp, well now LuthorCorp. Apparently, Lex is now the CEO of it. And Lena has not been seen since, at least, three month. 

"Alex ?", Kara said emotionless.

"Yes, Supergirl", Alex answered her. 

"Can you come at my apartment ?", she request her.

"Why would-", Alex said before she gets interupt by her sister.

"You will have the answer when we'll see each other at my apartment", Kara said aggressively.

"Okay. Well, see you in ten minutes.", she said with a bit of worry in her voice.

About two minutes later, someone shooted Supergirl with three kryptonite bullet. Eventually, she collapse and a small person catch her. 

* * *

When Kara finally wakes up, she was in a tiny space. There were a bed, a camera and a screen where she can see herself. She was hooked at the bed with kryptonite handcuffs. 

She was trying to break the handcuffs when she heard two familiar people. "It's Lena !...And Lex, ew", she thought instead of say. She didn't wanted to interrupt them because she wanted to know why did they kidnapped her. And, yes, she also wanted to hear Lena's soft voice."Oh Rao, I missed her voice-", she was thinking when Lena suddently yell at her brother.

"Lex ! What exactly will you do to her ?! Didn't we agree to just test Non Nocere on her and nothing else ?!"

"Well, technically, I didn't agree for anything. Yes, I told you that we'll test Non Nocere on her. But I didn't tell you that I won't do anything else on her.", Lex informed her.

"I didn't kidnap her for you to kill her-", she yelled at her brother before she got interrupt.

"So it was you, huh ?", Kara ask before she proceed as she grin a little."It's really not what I thought of how we would meet again. But I have to say you really surprised me. I saved you many times and you, you kidnap me to thanks me. Very funny.", she said while laughing.

"Look who is finally awake ! Hello Supergirl. Or can I say Kara Danvers ?", Lex said with a smirk while Kara rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, hey Lex ! Or can I say Alex ?", Kara said while mimicking his gesture.

"Why Alex ?", he said, while trying to seem innocent.

"And if I say Red Daughter, will you remember ?", she asked.

"May be yes, may be no.", he said with a mischievous smirk.

"So, when will we begin our test ?", Lena asked him, ignoring Kara.

"Yeah. Now ignore me. It's not like we have not seen each other since four months. And it's not like I've tried to apologise to you about a hundred times. It's the best day of my life !", Kara informed her with a little of irony.

"We'll begin our test tomorow. Now, let's get out. We have so much other important things to do !", he answered Lena's previous question as they started to move toward the door.

"Yeah get out ! I don't even need you here !", Kara said as her voice started to tremble. When they finally get out, Kara lays down on the bed as she began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kara's apartment, Alex has been waiting for two hours now. She's called Kara for about twenty times without a single response from her. So, now, she decide to call Brainy."Hey, Brainy. My sister's missing. Can you help me to find her please ?", she asked him with a desperate voice.

"Um...Y-Yes I can help. Where are you now ?", he answered while he was trying to not be so suspsicious, because yes he know exactly where Supergirl is. Well, he work with Lex and Lena, so it's normal for him to know.

Alex noticed that he was hiding something but she was too worried about her sister that she answered him."I'm at her apartment, I was going to search at CatCo. It would be nice of you if you search for any sign of her."

"O-Okay, I'll do that for you. Go search at CatCo, I have the presentiment that she's there.", he said quickly before he hang up.

"Strange", she thought before she walked toward the door. She stopped right before leaving the apartment and she told herself.

"I'll find you Supergirl, no matter what !"


	2. Lucky me !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lex have a little talk while Kara is suffering and Alex devastated.

After they left the lab, Lena and Lex went to the CEO's office. Of course, they went through a secret path to not let anyone see Lena. Well they didn't talk to each other, until they enter the office.

It's Lena who broke the silence with a question."So, what do you want to do to her after the test ?"

"It's none of your concern.", Lex stared at her with an annoyed look. He continued. "And why do you care ? I thought you didn't care about her.". It was obvious that she still cared. Even someone who don't know anything about her would tell that she still cared.

"Well, it's me who did the dirty job. So in return, you can, just, tell me what you want to do to her.", she lied, well it wasn't really a lie because it's her who kidnapped Kara."Between, you're right, I don't care about her, not anymore.", she said while she was trying to stop her tears to fall.

"So, if I tell you that I'll do some experiments on her after I killed her, you won't stop me ?", he said, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Why...N-No I won't stop you, but do not tell anyone that I helped you to kidnap her, please.", she requested with sorrow in her voice while she rubbed her eyes.

"Good to hear that ! I'll let you a seat at the first row to see me kill her.", he said with a smirk on his face while Lena roller her eyes. Somewho, she was overwhelmed with sadness and rage but she ignored her feeling like she ignored Kara at the lab.

After about ten minutes of full silence, Lena asked Lex,"Why did she called you Alex by the way ? And why did she mentioned Red Daughter ?"

"Actually, I may made believe Red Daughter that I was Kara's sister, Alex. When the Kaznian found her, the only thing that she remembered was Kara's sister's name. So to gain her trust, I had to made her believe that I was her.", he informed her, he was so proud of him.

Lena roller her eyes as she said annoyingly, "Yeah. Why didn't I thought of that ? It's not like you'd manipulated every single person that you know already."

"Well, look like you don't know me as much as you thought.", he said while laughing.

"I'll go to the lab. If you need me, call me.", she said before leaving.

* * *

It has been three hours now that Kara is awake in this tiny place where she can't see the rest of the lab. It was like hell on earth for her because of her claustrophobia. Actually, it weakened her more then the kryptonite in her handcuffs. That remembered her the times when she was in her pod, with an incredible silence, alone with the thought of krypton, her home, exploded. Her family, her friends, all her life died this day. Well, now, she's with the thought of her ex-best friend kidnapping her. She'd never thought that Lena, the woman she secretly love, would go that far. 

Lena has been in the lab for two hours and a half now when she heard Kara talking to herself,"Huh, lucky me ! The first person that I really loved kidnapped me and put me in the worst place on the world. And now I'm alone with my thought. Life's really unfair !", she chuckles a bit."At least, I'll die with the thought of her."

Lena was shocked and she was blushing but she thought it was because of the kryptonite which makes her weaker. So, she didn't bother to listen more of the talk. She muted the microphone in the cell.

* * *

On her side, Alex has searched everywhere she thought Kara would be but she didn't find her. When she was searching, she run into Kelly. 

Kelly saw that her girlfriend was worried to death."Hey, honey. Breath. Why are you so worried ?", she asked her while she was stroking the back of Alex.

"I...My-My s-sister...s-she's missing f-for three hour n-now. S-She asked m-me to m-meet her in her a-apartment three hours and an half a-ago. S-She don't d-do things like t-this. Usually, when she a-ask me to m-meet her, she isn't l-late. I-I'd searched everywhere and I d-didn't found her. S-She might be d-dead.", she was sobbing hard. It was like when Red Daughter defeated Supergirl, that night she thought that she'd lost her sister forever. 

"Don't. Don't thing like that. You'll find her, I tell you that. You don't quit. And you know her, it's not easy to kill her, she's persistent and strong. So, do every thing in your power to find her. I know you can do that.", she said softly as she sat her and Alex on the nearest counch she found.

"Y-Yes, you're r-right. I'll find her. But I'm so scared. I had one t-thing to do and I failed. I f-failed Kelly, I didn't p-protect her. I wasn't there when s-she needed me. I failed !", she had almost no voice because of crying. Kelly hugged her tight and Alex rested her head on Kelly's neck. 

"Shh...Now come with me, we're going home so you'll rest. Okay ?", she asked her.

"I...Y-Yeah.", she didn't have the strength to argue right now.

* * *

"M.Luthor, you'll might have difficulties.", Brainy said, bursting in the office.

"What kind of difficulties ?", Lex asked.

"Alex Danvers is the problem.", he replied.

"Well, do everything in your power to stop her.", that was the last thing he said before Brainy left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. I'm still starving !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally begin to really search for her sister while Kara re-reveal why did she lied to Lena.

The next morning, Alex was sleeping alone on her bed, Kelly had to get up early because of work. When her phone rang. It was Brainy. She hesitated to answer but she did it anyway."What is the emergency to get you to call me at eight a.m. ?", she asked with a tired voice. 

"Well I thought you'd like to meet up with me.", he wasn't really proud of him. He knew exactly that what he was ready to do will destroy the trust that every of this friend put on him. He knew that he would be lonely after this but it was for the sake of everyone.

"Why...Um, yes. Meet me at J'onn's secret base in thirty minutes. He will also be there.", she got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Okay, see you soon.", he said before Alex hang up. She knew that Brainy was up to something. He acted weird for months now, he wasn't usually like this. 

She stared at her reflection on her mirror as she thought of every moment of her and her sister. Her bright smile, her infecting laugh, her tears. It made her cry. She wasn't very hopeful, not like her sister who was literally the paragon of hope. She knew that she'll find her but she didn't knew if she'll be alive or not. She wiped her tears away and rushed for her phone. She called J'onn.

"J'onn, do you know what happened ?", she asked.

"Yes. I already know. I knew you'd call. I'm wating in the base.", he informed her.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Also, Brainy will join us but I think he is corrupted. So don't say too much. And after she'll leave, we'll really begin to search. Is it okay for you ?", she said seriously.

"No problem with me.", he said.

"We'll be there in twenty-five minutes. See you soon." 

"See you soon.", he hang up.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kara."Hey ! Is there someone. I'm fucking starving. It has been sixteen hours that I didn't eat anything. Do you know how much calories I burn per day ? 50,000 calories ! 50,000 fucki-".

"Yes, I know. You've mentioned that one day, without noticing that I didn't knew you're a kryptonian.", Lena informed her.

"Lena ! It's you. Can you just, please, let me see you ?", she asked. Lena could hear the joy in her voice. She could see her but Kara couldn't.

"Why would you want to see me ?", she said insisting on the you and me.

"Well...I lo- I mean, for me you're still my best friends so...", she lied."It had been months that I didn't saw you. So, of course I want to be able to see you again.", she grin. It was the first time that she was hopeful for months. Lena hesitated but she clicked on a button. It allowed the kryptonian to see her."Thank you", she said softly. Lena ignored her, again."Why do you keep ignoring me ?", she sighed.

"Why wouldn't I ?", she raised her eyebrows."I mean, you betrayed me when you knew how many times I'd been betrayed before, you knew how much it hurted me. But you chose to betray me and it hurted me much more then the other times.", she said, tears in her eyes.

"Lena...", she whispered."You know I did that for you- for your safety. What would you have done if any villains who want to hurt me, Supergirl, knew that you're one of my closet friends ? I don't know what you would have done but I know they would hurt you or worse kill you.", she said calmly while she gazed at her.

"I'm not helpless ! I can protect myself ! I'm no longer a little girl who need to be protected all the time !", she yelled.

"Well, as much as you let me see, you need to be protected", she spoke.

"What do you mean ?", she said quickly, she was surprised.

"I meant that you may be able to protect you physically but you can't protect you mentally. You'll always need someone to lean on when you'll be sad or tried. You don't have to do anything by yourself. Even me, the Girl Of Steel, I can't do it.", she admitted."You can't go through anything by yourself."

The last sentence was replying in her head. She was taught that she have to do anything by herself, to go through anything by herself, that she can't trust people. She turned around and she started to walk toward the exit. Rain of tears on her face.

"I'm still starving !", the kryptonian said before Lena left.

* * *

Back at J'onn's secret base, Brainy is about to leave when he wanted to remember Alex and J'onn something."I will be in charge of all the search which need high-technology, is that clear ?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. I'm a hundred percent sure we can trust you.", Alex lied and faked a smile before he leave.

When he left, Alex turned to see J'onn as she begun to speak."See, I told you he was acting weird."

"Yes, you were right. I'm sure he is hiding something.", he said seriously.

"So, I want you to help me to find my sister and to find out what Querl is up to.", she was so determined.

"Which part do you want to begin with ?", he already knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure so he asked.

"Find my sister, of course !", she said like it was obvious, well it was obvious.

"Fine", he smiled a little."I've already started searching", he clicked on a button and it displayed an hour. The hour of when they will be able to find Kara. It was displayed two p.m. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the CEO's office of LuthorCorp, Lena, Dox and Lex were in a secret meeting about the test on Supergirl.

"So, when will we do our test ?", Lena asked, she was regreting what she did and what she was about to do.

"We'll start at two p.m. It'll take ten minutes then I finally kill her.", Lex said while he was smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I end up this chapter but I'm very happy it turned out like this :)


	4. The Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and J'onn are doing research when Nia come to help them.

"So, that mean we'll have to wait. Great !", Alex said frustrated as she hit the nearest table with her hand angrily. 

"Calm down Alex. I know how frustrated you are but it's not a reason to mess up this table. And we'll not wait doing nothing. We still can search why Brainy is acting weird, may be there is a connection between him and the disparition of your sister, who know ?", J'onn replied, he put a hand on her shoulder. He was trying hard to reassure her.

"Y-Yes, you're right.", she sighed."But, still, it's hard for me, y'know. Since she landed on earth I told myself that I'll protect her physically and mentally. But I've failed in the both way. First mentally with Lena, and second physically with her disappearance.", she was shaking and upset with herself.

"I'll call Nia, I'm sure she is going to be a big help. Between, it's her know who protect this city and she's doing a great job. But people are spreading rumors of Supergirl's death. They're begining to panic.", he informed her.

"Alright, go call Nia, I'll talk to Cat to see what can she do for the rest.", she grabbed her phone and began to dial Cat's phone number. She got out of the hideout and called Cat while the green martian was calling Nia. 

"Hello. This is Cat Grant, the Queen Of Media. Who you might be ?", she said with a monotonous voice.

"Um...H-Hi. It's Alex Danvers, Kara's sister. I need your help for something.", she chuckles nervously. Well, Alex isn't a person who can easly be intimitated. But with Cat, she was.

"Supergirl's adopted sister. Well, I knew you would call me. So, you want me to tell people that Supergirl is not dead, do you ?", she asked her. She was anything but naive.

"Y-Yes, it is-", she hesitated."But how do you know-", she said before being interpted.

"Oh, darling. It was obvious. Once she told me that one of my co-worker was going to betray me. She didn't even met him.", she sighed. Alex rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister being that obvious. It was clear that Kara don't know how to keep a secret."But I want to know what happened to her.", she continued.

"Well, I don't know either. We were going to meet up at her apartment but she never came. She...", she took a deep breath."She disapeared.", she tried to hold back her tears.

"I hope you'll find her soon.", she said, sadness on her voice.

"So do I.", she began to sob."I-I'll let you know if we find something."

"Thanks.", she said softly before she became serious again."Well, it seems that I have a lot of work to do. Bye."

"Bye.", she hang up. She rested her head on her hands as she began to cry hard. J'onn arrived few minutes ago. He hugged her tight as she slowly starter to stop crying and wiped her tears sway.

"So, what did Nia said ?", she asked ignoring the fact that she was just crying few secondes ago.

"She said she'll be there in ten minutes.", he replied."Go wash your face then come to the hideout.", he said.

"Okay", she got up and walked to a bathroom.

* * *

About ten minutes after Alex washed her face, Nia came. She was in her suit. Since Supergirl disapeared there was much more criminality. So she didn't have the time to change herself.

"So, what do we know about Kara's disappearance ?", Nia asked. She was so worried. Kara is her mentor. It's thanks to her that she became Dreamer, that she assumed her power.

"Nothing.", Alex said frustrated."We know nothing. At least, not now but in approximately one hour."

"Ow...And what do we know about the other thing ?", she sighed.

"Your ex may be up to something. He's acting weird for months now. And earlier, when we were J'onn, him and me in the hideout, he insisted on the fact that it was him who will do all the search that need high-technology.", Alex said angrily.

"And what are you trying to say ?", Nia didn't wanted to hear that her ex might be implicated in the disappearance of her mentor.

"What Alex is trying to say is that we think that Querl might work with whatsoever who kidnapped Kara, or worse, he might be the one who kidnapped her.", he said calmly.

"Wai- Why ?!", she yelled."Why would he do such a shity thing ?", she said, she was trying to not yell. 

"We don't know either.", he spoke firmly."We thought you would help us with your dream."

"Y-Yes...I can do that. But I can't assure you that it will work.", she said, still a little troubled by this revelation.

"If you fail, it wouldn't bother us. At least, you'll have tried.", she reassured her as she tried to smile but the smile was weird.

"Okay, so I'll begin.", she lays down on a counch and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Nia wakes up. She was a little panicked. She had cold sweat on her forhead. She was hardly breathing.

"So, what did you saw ?", Alex asked impatiently.

"What did I saw- Ah...Yes ! Sorry it was just a little to much.", she was trying to calm herself. It's the first time that something like this happened, she never panicked when she woke up from a premonitory dream.

"What was a little to much ?", Alex asked, she was irritated.

"Well, I saw a pillar, H-O-P-E was wrote on it. There were two men and a woman who were, litteraly, destroying the pillar. And, when they finished destroying it, they turned to see me and then they all said a sentence. The first to speak said that he hated that pillar, the second said that he thought he was saving the world and the third said that the pillar betrayed her but she still loved him.", Nia said.

"Wow...It's just...Wow.", Alex said in desbelief. 

"Yes, yes. I know.", Nia said."But now, all we have to do is searching what is the signification of it."

"Well, I thing the pillar is a person. We can't hate or love a thing.", J'onn replied. He rubbed his chin with one of his hand.

"But why will he or she be represented by a pillar ?", Nia asked before Alex continued."And why there was wrote H-O-P-E ?"

"He or she is maybe an important person.", he replied. 

It took him about ten minutes to find out who is the pillar."I think I know who it is."

"Then who it is ?", Alex requested.

"On the last crisis, the monitor nomed seven people paragon. I was one of them. And we needed each other to save the multiverse. It's like pillar which need each other to maintain the roof. It was wrote H-O-P-E on it. So maybe it's the paragon of hope.", he said.

"And ?", Nia and Alex said simultaneously.

"The paragon of hope is Supergirl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't Kara nor Lena. I thought it was better to have a chapiter focused on Alex.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a little talk.

Ten minutes before they begin the test, Lena went in the lab to check on Supergirl. A part of her wanted to let her ex-best friend free and forgive her but since she knew that Kara is Supergirl, anger has taken the control of her whole body. She did awful things that she certainly wasn't proud of. She thought she wasn't worth the kindness of Kara. She turned around to see the kryptonian. She was peacefully sleeping on the bed."How does a person like her can destroy a whole city in one hit ?", she said to herself as she walked away.

Apparently, Kara was awake when she spoke because she replied."Maybe because I have super strengh.", she joked as she chuckles. Lena jumped a little when she heard her voice. She clicked on the same button she has clicked few hours ago and Kara could see her."Finally you're being kind.", she smiled.

"I wasn't being kind. I was just being more human.", Lena said, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms under her chest."Why are you smiling anyway. You know you will die soon."

"Yes I know, but, at least, I'll die right after I saw you.", she told her with an even bigger smile then before. Lena was trying hard to hide her blush.

"W-Why did you said this ?", Lena said, she was obviously embarrassed. 

"Maybe because I love you since the first time we met.", she thought."Oh...Um-nothing. For nothing. I mean, at least, I would have seen my best- ex-best friend before doing.", she replied while blushing furiously, she was smiling weirdly.

"Yes...Yes, of course.", Lena spoke, she seemed disappointed."What were you thinking Lena ? Of course she's not interested in you like you're interested in her. And why I'm so into her. Fuck ! She betrayed me. She lied to me for tears.", she thought.

"So, how are you ?", the kryptonian asked shyly.

"Don't act like we are friend.", she said angrily.

"Why are you so focused on that 'betrayal' ? I know I hurted you but I've been apologing since our fight. I've said to you why I lied to you. Now, like you said, I'll soon be dead. I just want you to forgive me.", she argumented. She was offended.

"You don't even want to live, Supergirl ?", Lena asked her, she was surprised.

"Ow. Please. Don't call me Supergirl when you kidnapped me to kill me. Do you know the consequences ? One, there will be more criminality in National City. Two, I'm litteraly the symbol of hope, so when people will know about my death they will have less of hope. And three, your psychopath of brother will kill all the aliens who lives in National City. Between, I already had died inside. And it was when I learnt that you were the one who kidnapped me.", she said, she was glaring a little at Lena.

Lena opened her mouth in shock. She didn't now that Kara was so mad at her because of the fact that it was her who kidnapped the kryptonian. She thought that Kara never really cared about her. And then Lena remembered that the blonde mentioned that her brother will kill all the aliens in this city and she asked,"Why would he kill the aliens there ?"

"Are you serious ?", Kara chuckles."He don't want aliens there. And I'm like their protector. So he will take the opportunaty to kill them since I won't be there to stop him.", she looked at Lena's shocked face and continued."Do you really know your brother ?"

"Well, he promised me that he won't harm anyone else.", the brunette said.

"So, if he kill me it doesn't matter. Touché.", she was devastated.

"I didn't said that.", Lena replied."I didn't know that he would kill you before I kidnapped you."

"You really thought that he won't kill me while he have an huge opportunity. It's so sweet of you", she joked."He already manipulated you many times, he's manipulating you right now and he will do it with pleasure in the futur. And after that, you tell me that I betrayed you.", she laughed."Open your pretty green eyes for once in your life."

Lena was flattered, angry and sad all in the same time. She didn't thought that Lex was manipulating her. And now that the kryptonian told her, it seems evident. She felt so dumb."Y-Yes, you're right. I feel so dumb. Now you'll be killed soon and it's my fault.", her eyes were full of tears.

"Don't. It's not your fault. Well not entirely. And you always can betray him.", she tried to reconfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I'm so sorry.", she sobbed.

"It's okay.", Kara said before Lex and Brainy entered the lab. Lena quickly wiped her tears away and turned to see them.

"It's time", Lex spoked as he walked toward the kryptonian and he smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile at J'onn's hideout, a tab popped out on the screen of one of their computer. It's Alex who saw it first.

"She's at LuthorCorp !", Alex yelled."Let's go ! Quick, before the Luthor kill my sister !"

* * *

At the lab, they finished the test and took off the lenses of the eyes of the kryptonian. Lex took a kryptonite knife, quite sharp to kill humans too, and begun to walk toward Kara.

"Do you know for how long I wanted this to happen-", he said before Lena grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Lex stop ! Don't do it !", Lena yelled. She made an eyes contact with him. Her stare was so intimidating. She tightened her grib.

"I thought you said that you won't stop me when I'll kill her.", he said while he smirked."But I knew you would do this so I picked up the most sharp kryptonite knife I had."

"You'll kill me !?", she whisper-yelled. Then Lex moved his hand to cut her.

"Definitely not !", Kara yelled before she used all her power to break the kryptonite handcuffs and super speed to go between Lena and Lex. She managed to hit him with her heat vision on his heart before she got stabbed on her stomach.

Alex, J'onn and Nia arrived right before Lex was shoot on his heart.

"Kara !", Lena, Alex and Nia yelled simultaneously.

"See ? I told you that I would give you a seat in the first row when I would kill her.", Lex laughed a bit before he die.

"Kara ! No, no, no ! Look at me please don't go. Please.", Lena sobbed hard as she leaned toward the blonde. 

They made eyes contact and Kara said to Lena."I-I have s-something to tell y-you.", it was getting hard to breath for her."I-I l-love y-y-you"

"I love you too. Please don't die. Don't leave me alone.", Lena said before Jonn took the Super and flew toward the DEO. 

Alex walked toward Lena and stared at her angrily. She said."We'll take you and Querl to the DEO to question you.", she turned around to face Brainy and said furiously."You're no longer Director of the DEO."

"You don't have the right to do that. The DEO is owned by the Luthor.", he said calmly.

"If is that, as the new owner of the DEO because of the death of my brother and the fact that my mother is in prison. I, Lena Luthor, make you, Alex Danvers, the new Director of the DEO. You can start to work now.", she said. Everyone in this lab where surprised.

"Thanks.", Alex managed to say that. It required her a lot of energy to say that. Mostly after what happened earlier.

"You're welcome.", she said softly.

* * *

Few hours after the 'fight' in the LuthorCorp, Alex went to an interrogation room where Lena was. Alex seemed tired but a little relaxed.

"How is she ?", Lena asked. She was worried to death. During all these hours she was walking in circle, wondering if Kara was okay and thinking about what the blonde did for her.

"She's okay. Thanks to J'onn. Now she's under yellow sun lamps. She's healing.", Alex replied, she was still a little angry with Lena but tried to be nice to her. She made her the Director of the DEO when she knew if she does it, there will be more risks for her to be put in prison.

Lena let out a long sigh."I assume that you want to know what exactly happened.", Alex nodded and Lena continued.

Lena told her everything. The fact that it's her who kidnapped Kara, that they did a test on her. She told her about Non Nocere. She told her that Kara saved her life, that she wanted to stop her brother but she failed. She told her that she regret what she did and that she had no idea Lex would try to kill the Super. That she was manipulated by her brother. She told her about the betrayal of Brainy.

"Thank you...For telling me this. You won't be sent un prison.", Alex informed her. 

Lena was shoked about this, she thought she would spent all the rest of her life in prison."Why ?", she asked.

"Because I know my sister will do everything for you. Even if you kidnap her.", she laughed."And like you said, you were manipulated and you wanted to stop him. So you're not the vilain. You 're free. You can go home. I think you need to."

"If you don't mind, I want to stay here. Can I go see Kara ?", she asked. She was excited, she'll see her. She wanted to see her so bad.

"No I don't mind.", Alex stared at Lena, she seemed so exited. Alex wouldn't say no."Yes, you can go see Kara. It's the room at the end of the corridor, on the right. Remember, don't wake her up if she is asleep, let her rest. And she used all her power, so be gentle.", she smile. Lena jumped from where she was and hugged tightly Alex and the Director hugged her back.

"Thank you so much", Lena whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome", Alex whispered back.

* * *

Lena ran toward the room where Kara was. She found her awake. The kryptonian was sitting on one of the bed of this room. She was lost in thought.

"Kara.", she said softly as she walked toward the blonde.

Kara raised quickly her head and looked at where the voice came from."Lena.", she she said as softly as Lena when she called her.

Lena went to hug her tight and whispered."I'm so glad you're okay."

"Well, I was untill you came here and hugged me tight.", she joked as she laughed.

"Ah...Um. Sorry. I forgot that you lost your powers.", Lena said, visibly embarrassed. Kara kissed her cheek softly.

"It's nothing.", she reassure her as she leaned back a little while Lena turned her hear to face Kara.

They where seperated by just few inches. Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as Kara held the brunette's head. They made an eyes contact before they both lean on. They could feel the breath of each other and it made them want to kiss. Their lips finally touched. The kiss was soft and passionate. 

When they parted, Kara said."I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor."

"I love you too, Kara Zor-El Danvers.", Lena replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end ! I hope you enjoyed this whole story :)  
> I don't know if I do another story or not, so if you want another story from me please tell me !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Like I said in the summary, it's my first fan-fic so if you have something to say about it, please tell me. And english is not my first language so I would like you to tell me if I did any mistakes :)


End file.
